


Date

by vectacular



Series: HK Week [7]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Hidekane Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2520425">Cute</a>~ </p><p>Wherein Kaneki tries. (And succeeds)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7, anything goes! :D

When Hide interrupted his reading that day, he thought afterwards, that Hide would never call him back.

But he did. And he was suddenly being invited out to dinner? Lunch? To hang out? Shopping? And none of this was just for Hide’s photography? Because Hide _likes_ hanging out with him? There was also times when Hide rung him up and dragged him somewhere to take pictures, but they aren’t as often, and they always found something to do after.

Somehow he has a best friend and it’s still weird to think about. He glances over to said best friend, who looks through his camera’s pictures as they stroll away from the park.

Of course, there is a way, with the things HIde says, that his new best friend also _likes_ him, and he…

… Looks at the sidewalk, well he… doesn’t hate the idea. Hide’s so kind, and makes him laugh and smile, and always seems to know his moods. And he’s always happy around Hide too.  It’s not like he actively imagines being with Hide like that, but it’d be fine if they…

Being around Hide is far from a horrible thing, and he's certainly willing to try...

 _Wait, I’m getting ahead of myself._ Biting his lips, he glances over at Hide again, who’s put his camera away as they walk. Their shoulders brush, and he feels his cheeks go red. _What if he doesn’t like me? Maybe he’s just one of those guys really secure with his sexuality?_ He shakes his head ― he’ll never find out just thinking about it!

He stops, and Hide does too, looking at him in confusion. He takes a deep breath, “Hide, do you…” he trails off, and his best friend steps closer, eyebrows furrowed.

“Do I what?” Hide asks, voice encouraging, and he takes another breath.

“Do you… like me?” He tenses as Hide looks at him, heart beating fast.

Hide giggles, “of course!”

“No, I mean―“ He shuts his mouth as Hide’s face turns serious, and his heart jumps as his best friend scrutinizes him.

“Yes,” Hide answers, voice serious. _Yes?_ He moves to say something, but Hide’s expression melts away to a more cheerful one, voice matching it, “not that I expect you to say yes or anything like that!” Hide waves his hand, and he frowns.

“What if I…” His voice is small, and Hide looks at him in confusion again. He can feel his cheeks flare up, “What if I also…. “ He stares the ground, words tangling in his throat, “we could….” And his voice has gotten even smaller as he shrinks into himself.

Hide steps in front of him, and hands come up to massage his shoulders gently, “we could?” Hide’s voice is soft and encouraging, and he ducks his head.

“... Date…” He mumbles, and the hands on his shoulders stop.

“Date?” Hide repeats, and he nods. “Really?” The delicate tone makes him look up at Hide’s nervous expression.

“Yeah,” he breathes, and Hide gradually starts beaming, making him smile automatically. The hands on his shoulders move to squeeze his hands and he squeezes back as they let go.

Hide starts walking again and he catches up. Hide puts his arms behind his head and grins. “Best day ever!” Hide says enthusiastically, “so where do you want to go for our first official _date_?” Hide bumps into him and he shrugs. His best friend (probably more?) looks at the sky thoughtfully before staring at him, “how about a _bookstore date_?”

**[Fin]**

**Author's Note:**

> I had this one in my head ever since I did _Cute_ ~ Kaneki's so adorable... *pets him* 
> 
> And that's all folks! ... For HideKane Week anyway! :D I hope you enjoyed these bite-sized drabbles~ 
> 
> Feel free to comment here or [my blog](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/ask)~ (◡‿◡✿) Also, [rebloggable version](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/105149115415/title-date-warnings-none-summary-sequel)~


End file.
